


The Traveling Lemon (Cupcake)

by Starlithorizon



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur can totally bake, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Arthur gets the urge to bake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveling Lemon (Cupcake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverlivingGhosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/gifts).



> EverlivingGhosts said something about lemon cupcakes, and this happened.

Sometimes out of nowhere, Arthur gets the urge to bake. Arthur often has the urge to cook, and sometimes ends up baking (either with the original cooking or separately). Unlike his cooking, which is more than a little, um,  _adventurous_ , he is really quite the fantastic baker.

Every time he presents the crew with his baked goods, they decline for a while, likely thinking of his Surprising Rice or Fizzy Yoghurt. Eventually, though, they'll be worn down and take small bites, those small bites turning into large bites, which turn into smiles and compliments and, "Arthur, that was amazing! I didn't know you could bake like that!"

This happens every. Single. Time.

Not that he minds, of course. It might always start a bit awkwardly for him, but it always ends brilliantly.

One evening, Arthur decides to whip up some lemon fairy cakes for everyone, a nice treat for all involved. His Mum's rule is that he can do whatever he likes in the kitchen provided she's not involved in any way, shape, or form. That works perfectly in his favour today, as he can surprise her, too.

He falls asleep that night feeling a bit giddy with excitement.

* * *

"Morning, chaps," he says brightly as he walks into the flight deck. "Teas? Coffees?"

"That sounds like a much better list than one that involves _keas_ , or _toffees_ ," Douglas drawls. "And coffee for me, thanks."

Martin chuckles, reminded of Arthur's experiments in drink-mixing. However close coffee and tea might seem, they are _not_ close enough to just casually mix into the same cup. That concoction had been horrifying the first time Arthur had prepared it, and he knows to always say no now.

"Coffee for me too, please, Arthur."

"Right-o, back soon!" Arthur retreats to the galley where the coffee is ready to be poured, and where his fairy cakes are ready for his grand plan.

He takes a bit longer with the drinks than his mum or pilots anticipate, but they'll survive, no matter how much Mum and Douglas grumble. They're really awfully fond of grumbling, you know.

"Do you have a game going?" Arthur asks as he delivers the coffees.

"Not at the moment," Martin says slowly. He's trepidatious every time Arthur asks that question. That question typically results in _Charades_. Nothing is more terrifying than Arthur and Charades, except maybe Arthur and peach schnapps.

"Brilliant!" Arthur cheers. "Do you want to play The Travelling Lemon?"

Douglas hums contentedly. "That's a surprisingly good idea, Arthur."

" _Douglas_ ," Martin hisses. "It is _unprofessional_."

"Oh, professionalism is for tossers anyway. Is your mother playing?"

"Yeah, she's looking for her lemon already."

A beat.

" _Her_  lemon, Arthur?" Douglas asks.

"Yeah! You've each got one to find!"

Before either pilot can say a word, Arthur gives a jaunty wave and darts back into the cabin, leaving the men in a rare (but beautiful) silence.

* * *

"Leave it to Arthur," Douglas chuckles, smiling at the cheery yellow fairy cake in its little holder. By now, all three members of the crew have found their "lemons," and the passengers have been given fairy cakes of their own.

"Do you suppose it's safe?" Martin asks quietly. "I-I mean, it _looks_ storebought, but you know Arthur."

"The passengers seem to think so. And they rather seem to be enjoying them."

Martin takes a careful bite, teeth sinking through layers of white frosting and yellow cake. The sweet, sunny lemon flavour bursts across his tongue like surprise.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Martin cries. Douglas raises his eyebrows and takes a bite of his own. His eyebrows go even closer to his hairline.

"Who knew he had it in him?"

Of course, the next time Arthur has a baking urge, he'll give his friends treats and stifle the giggles as his friends look on with worry. They forget every time, but they also end up _remembering_ every time.


End file.
